Present Rival Best Friends
by saerani
Summary: Dreamworks Academy and Walt Disney Academy have been rival schools for as long as anyone can remember. Merida and her best friend Rapunzel attend Walt Disney Academy. When they go out one day, they, by chance, meet two students from another school. To them, it's another world.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamworks Academy and Walt Disney Academy have been rival schools for as long as anyone can remember. Merida and her best friend Rapunzel attend Walt Disney Academy. When they go out one day, they, by chance, meet two students from another school. To them, it's another world.

Author's note: This is just a possible three-shot or even a two-shot since I don't plan on making this story too long since my schedule is quite tight with school and all. And I made this story because it's been in my head for a while now and I just had to let it out. Anyways, enjoy and this is where the big four are introduced, by next chapter should be when they actually get to the point.

Merida's POV

Me and Rapunzel were sitting at their desks, only 3 minutes left before school ends. Although I knew that Rapunzel loved to learn new things, she didn't really like the topic our teacher was teaching them. I could tell from the bored expression she was giving. I wasn't any different. Physics was never my favorite. After what felt like forever, the bell rang and everyone started fixing their things and get home.

"Remember class, tomorrow is your Physics test. Study hard so you won't have to take the retest." Prof. Ludwig Von Drake said before gathering his papers and preparing to leave as well.

"Hey Mer!" Rapunzel suddenly called out to me.

"Hm?" I was busy fixing my stuff but responded anyway. After all, I couldn't ignore my best friend, especially when she sounds a bit more… cheerful than usual.

"There's this new café not that far from here and I heard their food is both sweet _and_ healthy." I glanced at my best friend with a doubtful look.

"Sweet an healthy?" I questioned as I put on my backpack. "Is that really possible?"

"Why?" Rapunzel didn't drop that big grin. "We've all seen a sweet apple that turned out to be a poisonous apple. So why not?"

I still had doubts. But Rapunzel knew deep down that I wanted to see this café for myself. She knew I just wasn't sure if this was some kind of trick or that there were some attached strings.

"I don't know… we still have to study…" I mumbled as she slightly turned her head. _Why did I say that? She knows I hate studying!_

Rapunzel gave me a disappointed look but it was more of 'are you kidding me?' look. I knew too that that excuse was no use. Especially against someone that knows a lot about me.

"Mer, we all know you hate studying. You even pointed out that dying is in that word!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

True, I did point that out once. I gave up and smiled. "Alright! I guess we can go and have a bite or two."

As soon as I finished that sentence, Rapunzel leapt up and hugged me tightly. "Yes! Thank you Mer! I promise, you won't regret this." Rapunzel already began leading me away out the school.

"Yeah… and we all know how your promises turned out." I said.

There was this time Rapunzel promised me to get me a new notebook for the one I lost. Although I said she didn't need to and I was perfectly capable of buying one my own. She insisted on a handmade notebook customized by her.

Rapunzel's favorite and best subject is Art so I guess a notebook made by your best friend wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, come on, you don't find that many best friends who are willing to make you a notebook. The day I was going to get my new notebook, I was waiting in our school's garden for Rapunzel. When she came, I saw her carrying a green and red notebook.

At first I was confused on why it looked so plain. I mean, Rapunzel's usually the type to use a rainbow palette on almost everything she can paint. There was only one thing I saw customized by her.

In front of the notebook was my name 'Merida' written a bit sloppy with a bunch of good doodles. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but it was from her, and I guess she put on effort in it.

The point is, whatever Rapunzel promises, expect the unexpected, even if she never planned any of it.

"We're here!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Rapunzel exclaim that we've reached our destination. I was surprised that we already reached it so quickly. I looked back and I saw that we only took a turn to the left and went in one of the alleys. I looked up and saw a sign at the end of the long alley that said "Allo Café~"

"Wow that was a short trip." I commented.

"Come on!" Rapunzel looked very eager to see this café. Though the only time I've ever seen Rapunzel this eager for food is when she's going to get her favorite, Hazelnut soup.

When we stopped at the front of the café, it didn't look like any normal café you would find. For one, it wasn't too girly, and it didn't look too fancy. It was a two floor café with clear glass windows on the front, white walls, and by the looks outside, green, red, white, black and blue chairs. If I had to describe this café in one word, it would be impressive.

We went inside and it was just as impressive. Wooden floor, all the chairs were cushioned with the colors I mentioned earlier, black tables. Relaxing music, paintings, unique lights that weren't too flashy, there were even some bookshelves with actual books. No wonder Rapunzel wanted to see this café so badly.

"Welcome to Allo Café. What would you like to order?" The girl behind the register asked.

"I'll take a caramel latte with a slice of banana snack cake." Rapunzel replied as she looked at the menu.

"Alright, and you miss?" The girl turned to me.

I looked at the menu and they all looked delicious. It was hard to choose. Oh, they have oatcakes. "I'll take some oatcakes and some iced coffee." I replied with a smile.

The girl typed something on the register and a receipt came out. "Thank you, your orders will come to you in 5 minutes. You may wait in upstairs where our books are or you may wait here. You may get your order once the number on your receipt is called." The girl gave us our receipt and we looked at the number. #012

"Thank you very much." Me and Rapunzel said.

We decided to sit near the window and after five minutes, Rapunzel went to claim our order. After eating our delicious food, we decided to finish our drinks on the way home. After all, it was almost sundown and we still had our exams tomorrow.

When we went outside, we saw that the café was much bigger than we thought. It had one of those bushes in a box of some sort of material where you could sit on the sides and it was quite long. The plants in them were actually quite big and healthy.

"Alright, I admit it, I love this café and I don't regret coming here." I admitted.

"See! I told you!" Then she suddenly snapped her fingers like she just had an idea. Now there was that doubt crawling up on me gain. It made me afraid to ask what was on her mind. "I know, how about we study here, Mer?"

This is usually the part where I say I'm not sure. But whenever I have a test or something like that, my mum is always making sure that I focus and it gets annoying that her nagging comes up again.

I smiled; this would be a relaxing place to study. "Alright, after all, this place does seem relaxing."

Rapunzel cheered and we looked around for the perfect place to study.

"So, did you get the lesson Professor taught us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope, I was hoping to get it once I start studying." I confessed. "Did you get it?"

"Nope." She replied plainly.

I groaned in frustration. "We're so going to fail the test, and we're so dead!" I already felt the hopelessness of this test and the study.

"So basically, you have to multiply the mass and the acceleration, but since you don't have the acceleration yet, you have to divide first these two then the answer should be the acceleration."

Me and Rapunzel turned around to see two boys looking at a notebook filled with numbers and words but mostly numbers. One boy had white hair and was very pale; the other had scraggy auburn hair and had some freckles. From what we could see, both were wearing dark blue jackets with black slacks.

We peeked a bit over the bushes since the boys were on the other side.

"Oh! I think I get it now!" The white-haired boy suddenly exclaimed. "Thanks, Hiccup. With you, Hic, I know I'm going to pass that Physics exam!"

_Hiccup? That's his name? Or was it a nickname?_

"Yeah yeah, what would you do without me?" The one called Hiccup sarcastically asked.

"Probably fail that test." The white haired boy answered.

"Mer," Rapunzel whispered beside me. "I think those two boys are from Dreamworks Academy."

"What? How can you tell?" I asked. Two boys from Dreamworks Academy? Our school's rival school since anyone can remember? But seeing Dreamworks students wouldn't be that unusual since Dreamworks Academy wasn't too far away from Disney.

"Well, their uniforms match those of Dreamworks." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Well… okay, maybe their uniforms look like Dreamworks' uniform but they could be from another school that had similar uniforms." I tried.

"Want to grab some snacks, Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, let's take a break." The one called Jack replied and they both got up.

When they got up, they turned towards the café and we saw a symbol on the right side of their chest, a boy with a fishing pole sitting on a crescent moon, the symbol of Dreamworks.

"Okay, they are from Dreamworks." I said quickly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

When I turned to Punzie, she had a playful smile and I could tell this involved something we wouldn't usually do. "You know… The brown haired guy looks like he knows his Physics."

The realization of Punzie's plan came at me like an arrow. "Oh no… No, Punzie! We can't do that! I mean, I'm not that competitive and all or something but―"

"They can help us pass the test." Punzie said softly and her expression showed that her intentions were sincere. "Mer, let's face it, we're both bad at Physics and they might be able to help us." She gestured to the boys who entered the shop.

I scoffed but I knew I had to face it. Almost all of our classmates were bad at Physics. We would've asked Lewis but he's attending a competition for young scientists and won't be back until next week. That and the rest were at home already.

"Fine." I said.

"Yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed before we entered the shop to talk to the two students from Dreamworks Academy. I had a really bad feeling about this.


	2. Freindly manner

Hiccup's POV

Being Jack Frost's best friend isn't easy. Why? Whenever he comes up with another one of his 'brilliant prank schemes,' he always tries to get me involved. When he's in trouble, he comes to me. What am I, his hero or something? I mean, I would've never become best friends with him if it wasn't for… that _'incident_.' Neither of us likes to talk about it, though it's forever burned into our memories and heart.

Another disadvantage of being Jack Frost's best friend is that if he doesn't understand it―which is almost always the case―he comes to you so you can simplify it and _somehow_ explain it to him. Luckily, I found ways on how to help Jack understand and I wouldn't get so annoyed.

One day, it was lunch time and I was looking for a place to sit though I usually end up sitting with Jack, Fishlegs, Astrid, the twins, or Snotlout. I sit with other people, but only under certain circumstances.

Before I could even make a choice, a familiar yet annoying voice came.

"HICUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU―"

I forcefully put my hand on the mouth that was screaming my name so obnoxiously and loudly. "What is it now, Jack? You didn't have to scream my name until the moon could hear." I swear this guy really likes to annoy.

"Maa…Mamywoodovamemehehenfommff." He tried to say behind my mouth. He didn't seem bothered by my hand being on his mouth. _Well, I already did this more than once._

"What?" I asked, removing my hand.

"I said, 'Nah, Manny would've been able to hear me even from here.'" He answered.

I would've face-palmed myself right there. "I swear you get that sarcasm from me." I would've smiled, but I didn't really feel like it.

"I do actually." I tried to ignore that. "But that's not why I'm here." He said with a proud smug.

"Then tell me, oh great Jack Frost, what is it that you've come at such great lengths to even scream my name at the top of your lungs?" I even slightly bowed. This is one of the moments I like being around him.

"Hahaha very funny." Looks like he finally dropped the sarcasm, for now. "I'm here because I need help with some Physics, Hiccup!" He whined like a puppy, the annoying puppy kind. He even pouted his lips a little.

"Don't we have a test in Physics tomorrow?" Physics is our subject before lunch. Our professor announced it a bit before class ended. And if there's one thing I know, Jack's favorite subject isn't and never will be Physics.

"Exactly! Professor has been teaching us the same topic for two straight days and I still don't get it! How am I supposed to find the gravity, the mass, the force, the acceleration, and velocity with such complicated formulas?!" He shook me by the shoulders when he said that and I could feel my vision go a bit bouncy as he shook me with those cold hands.

I sighed. Jack is my best friend, and I'd hate to lose him, but there are just times when I really don't like it when he gets like this. "Fine, I'll help you." He cheered. "But you're treating us after." I pointed at him and made sure to add the tone.

"Of course, I'll treat you Hiccup. So long as you know how to multiply the acceleration and the velocity." He smirked and laughed a bit.

"That's not even the right formula." I pointed out.

"Exactly why you're here!"

After school, Jack told me there was this new café that opened that had healthy but sweet fruits. I was a bit skeptical at first, but you never know anymore. We traveled and I heard that the café is near Walt Disney Academy, our school's rival school since anyone can remember. This made me hesitate to come to this café.

"Are you sure you want to go Jack? You said it yourself, the café is near Disney Academy, what if we run into some Disney students and they see us?"

"Stop overreacting, Hiccup. Just because we're going to a place near that Academy, doesn't mean we're going to die or disappear." _Well, he has a point_. "Besides, the place we're going to has nice music, delicious food, comfortable chairs, and even some books!"

As much as I love books, it would take much more than that, but this is Jack, and there's not much I can do when he makes a decision.

"Alright, let's go, Jack you troublemaker." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we proceeded to the path to the café, silently smiling.

"That's the _awesome_ troublemaker to you."

When we got to the café, it was pretty impressive. White building, colorful chairs, relaxing music, books, and everything else Jack said. I looked around and there weren't many people around, most likely because it _is_ just new.

"See? What'd I tell you? This place is the perfect place!" Jack exclaimed while roaming around. He was about to go up to the counter to eat, when I grabbed his ear and dragged him outside, with him yelping in pain as we went.

"Ah-ah! You're not eating anything until you learn your lesson and we get this study session over with. I told Toothless to wait for me and you know how he hates waiting for too long." I said as I let go of his ear and slightly scold him as he rubs his ear.

He pouted. "Ugh… But Hiccup…"

"No buts jack." I know this will take some time before he can accept this so I thought of something that will help him ease the pain a little. "How about this, after I help you with Physics, we can treat ourselves to the food later and enjoy it without any worries, 'kay?"

The pout instantly converted into a big smile. "Okay! Come on let's get started!" He hastily got his Physics book and notebook and opened them both. "You see, I'm having trouble with the formulas…"

"Why do I get the feeling you're only after the food?" I mumbled to myself.

We sat down on a bench right outside the café (convenient, right?) and we began studying, though it was more of me teaching Jack.

After a while, I felt my stomach give a light grumble. "Want to grab some snacks, Jack?" I asked.

"Sure, let's take a break." And by that he meant, _"Finally! I thought you would never say that!"_

I ignored the rustling in the bushes, thinking it was just the wind, as I noticed Jack took the lead. I rolled my eyes at this as he merrily skipped into the shop. The woman in the register greeted us.

"Hello, welcome to Allo Café, what would you like to order?" Her tone was cheerful.

"I'll have 5 Blueberry &amp;White chocolate chunk ginger cookies and a vanilla frosty, please." Jack said with glee. I've never seen him this happy seeing food.

"And you, sir?" The girl faced me.

I scanned the menus. All looked too good to choose just one. I think my stomach just growled more and I could feel my mouth start to drool. _Calm down, Hiccup_. I inhaled and made my choice.

"I'll have some grilled dark chocolate sandwich and a healthy shamrock shakes." I said, though I think I sounded unsure.

"Thank you, your orders will come to you in 5 minutes, you may wait upstairs or you may wait here. You may get your order once the number on your receipt is called. The girl gave us our receipt with the number #018.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said.

We decided to take the table a bit to the far corner on the left. After a few minutes, Jack was about to claim our order. "No no, I'll take it."

"Hiccup, you don't trust me?" He pouted again.

"Wipe that pout off your face, it doesn't suit you." I said sarcastically and went to claim our order anyways.

I came back with a tray of both our orders and I felt my stomach give another growl. _Just a little more, hang on, my stomach_. As soon as the chocolate sandwich entered my mouth, I swear, it felt like I was flying. _It was soooooo good!_

"Didn't I tell you, you were going to enjoy this café?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off by a voice.

"Excuse us, we don't mean to interrupt or anything…" A girl with short brown hair and green eyes said.

And beside her was a girl with red fiery and really curly hair and sky blue eyes. But by the expression she was giving, she didn't look very thrilled meeting us. Other than that, they were both wearing the same uniforms of blue and yellow gold, with a castle on their left chest. There's only one school that could have that symbol. Now I know why the red-head didn't look so thrilled.

And I wasn't so thrilled myself.

"Are you two... from Disney Academy?" I had to ask to be sure.

"As of matter of fact, we are!" The brown haired exclaimed. "I'm Rapunzel, and this is my best friend Merida." She nudged the red head. "Say hi, Mer." She whispered, but we still heard.

"Hi." That was all Merida said. She still didn't look so thrilled. Was it because we're from Dreamworks? We didn't even do anything.

"And you are?" Looks like Rapunzel really wanted to get to know us.

"I'm Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Where I come from, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls." Like I haven't said this before already.

"And your friend here?" Rapunzel gestured to Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost, pleasure to meet you ladies." Jack smiled.

"So, what can we do for you ladies?" I asked. Sure, I was expecting we might see some Disney students but actually talking to them in a _friendly_ manner is not what I expected.

"Well, you see…" Rapunzel started. "We have this Physics test tomorrow… and we couldn't help but overhear how good your understanding of Physics was, Hiccup. So were um, well this was more of my idea and…"

"We were wondering if you could teach us in Physics to save from a scolding from our parents." Merida finished.

"I don't know… How do we know we can trust you girls?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" I scolded.

"What? You can't blame me. Our schools have been rivals―almost mortal enemies for as long as anyone can remember and you expect me to trust them right away?" He had a point, but these girls look like they would never do such a thing. Well, Rapunzel mostly.

"Jack! Girls would never do such a thing!" I fired back.

But I think Merida took it the wrong way.

"What was that, Hiccup?" She stepped dangerously close. "Are you referring to _all_ girls?" Now that she was talking in a full sentence, I could hear the Scottish accent. But this was also bad, since Jack is here.

"Hey! Red!" jack stepped in between us. "I don't like it when my best friends are approached like that!"

Oh no, I felt a rush of panic. The outcome is never good when Jack becomes like this. "Jack, stop, please, you don't want to do this!" I grabbed his arm and tried to get him to sit back down.

"Mer, we're trying to have a _friendly talk_ here!" Rapunzel tried as well.

Merida turned around looked back with a glare. It sent shivers down my spine. She left us mumbling something. One thing was clear, don't mess with Merida.

"I'm really sorry about her! She isn't usually like this. Let me talk to her." Rapunzel was about to walk away when an idea formed in my head.

"Rapunzel, wait!" She stopped. "Let me talk to Merida." I was just as surprised when I actually said that.

"What?!" Both Jack and Rapunzel asked in unison.

"Well, it's obvious a certain someone isn't liked by Merida, and maybe I can just talk to her in at least allowing a few friendly conversations for us to get to, right? That way we could get both our Physics done in one day! And besides, I should apologize for what I said." I even pumped my fist a little, though it was awkward.

"I don't know…" Rapunzel looked like she was considering the idea.

"Hiccup! Are you planning on committing suicide?!" Jack asked.

"I'm not so you don't have to worry. And if I was committing suicide, I'd die in another way." I added as I sat up and faced Rapunzel. "Well?"

"Well, I guess you can try. But if anything happens, don't scream too loud." She warned.

"I promise. I'm not a baby! That goes to you too Jack! Don't fuss!"

I turned as I bit my lip. I was actually really nervous. Those sky blue eyes pierced me and the more I thought about and what she could do to me, by the sound of it, made me really shiver. But it's too late to turn back now. _Here goes nothing._


	3. Deals

Rapunzel's POV

My plan isn't going as plan. All I wanted was to ask help from a student who's good in Physics to help us. But no, he had to be from Dreamworks Academy and he just had to had an argument with Merida! My plan is going great!

Hiccup just went off to talk with Merida. I hope he'll come out alive or at least unhurt. Yet I don't think that's very possible, knowing Merida.

I looked at the guy Hiccup was with. Jack Frost, that's his name. Even though his face said that he's amused, his eyes showed worry.

"Wanna check on them?" He suddenly asked me.

"Isn't that easvesdropping?" I asked. Though I was a bit taken back by his question.

"It's not eavesdropping, it's simply 'checking' on them…" He paused and waved his hand in the air as a gesture in waving it off. "And besides, I want to check if Hiccup's going to live."

I thought about. I should be there to stop Merida if she's really going to beat Hiccup to pulp. I wonder if I should've brought my frying pan with me. "Yeah, why not?" I smiled.

We exited the café and we saw Hiccup about to sit next Merida on a bench. We decided to hide behind some bushes that are far enough for them to not notice us but close enough for us to hear their conversation.

But there was something that I noticed when I saw Hiccup walking. He had a prosthetic leg where his left leg should've been. I'll just ask Jack or maybe Hiccup later.

"Oh, it's you, what do you wa―" Merida stopped when she saw Hiccup's prosthetic. "Why do you―"

"What? This thing?" Hiccup lifted his prosthetic a little. "Oh this… is no biggie… I just lost the real one in incident, that's all."

_Incident? _

I turned to Jack and I saw sadness in his eyes. Like there was something very painful behind the word incident. It's obvious I shouldn't ask now.

"But.."

"Anyways," Hiccup continued, there was a tone in his voice saying that he doesn't want to explain any further. "I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry that I said that and both girls and boys should be treated equally."

Merida looked at him with a not amused expression. "Did you rehearse that or what?"

"Well I kind of rehearsed it in my head, but what I said is the truth isn't it?" Hiccup fired back.

"Yea―"

"What are you doing?! " I scolded Jack in a hushed tone.

Jack almost shouted. He could've blown our cover! Luckily I covered his mouth with my hand before he could continue to yell. His lips felt oddly cold though.

"Sorry, I have a habit of being loud at unnecessary times." Jack admitted and pouted a little. He actually looked kind of cute with that pouty face.

"Did you hear something?" Merida asked.

"No… not at all…." Hiccup sounded unsure.

Merida relaxed and leaned back. "I swear, I heard something."

"Anyways," It was obvious Hiccup didn't want to continue on the subject any further. Does he know its Jack? "So.. Do you accept my apology?"

Merida looked like she was thinking whether or not she was going to accept his apology or not.

_Come on Merida! We need to pass that Physics exam! I swear Merida… please! Just freaking accept his apology already. He's sincere enough and the boy even has a prosthetic leg! Wow I sound desperate… and a little pathetic. Good thing I'm saying all this in my head._

"No, you're not, you're whispering to yourself right now." Jack interjected.

"What?" I was really whispering to myself? "That means you heard everything?"

"Everything." Jack stated with a slight grin yet seemed not that interested.

"Even when I said that she―"

"Yup."

"And when I said―"

"Yup."

"Also the―"

"That too."

"Boys really have a knack for not letting girls finish their sentences, don't they?" I asked as I crossed my arms and gave a small grunt.

"Sometime it depends on the situation…" Jack turned away from me. "Or the girl."

This conversation is getting annoying. _Really, well, he kind of reminds me of Eugene…_

"Who's Eugene?"

Jack's POV

I'm having fun teasing this girl, even though we just met a few minutes ago. And she seems quite nice too, though she's a bit naïve…

"I did it again?!" I could see the shock on her face.

_Really?_ She can't even tell whether or not she's whispering to herself or talking out loud?

"Yes, you did." I even added a smirk. "You really need to pay attention more or you might end up saying something that you shouldn't. And who's Eugene? Your boyfriend?"

Rapunzel blushed at my comment and shyly looked away. Awww…. She looks like one those shy five year old kids that won't admit things. She actually kind of reminds me of Mary with that shy look of hers.

"Actually, he's my fiancé."

"YOUR WHA―" I am met with the familiar hand that loves to cover my mouth.

_What is it with people doing that? _

They could've just shushed me without having to cover my mouth with their hands! And they probably could very much feel how cold it is just by simply touching me! The first time Hiccup touched me he felt the coldness but he wasn't fazed the second time and he recovered quite quickly. Though… Rapunzel wasn't fazed or even bothered to talk about my cold lips.

3rd POV

While Jack and Rapunzel continued their bickering in the back, unbeknownst to the pair hiding in the bushes, Merida was about to make her decision.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I won't accept your apology." Merida crossed her arms and wouldn't look at Hiccup.

Hiccup felt hopeless and guilty at the same time. He thought Merida was stubborn, but this… now he thought Merida was one of those people you couldn't reason with if you dared cross them. Though he admits that it's his fault he can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Hiccup tried again. "And you said that―"

He was cut off by Merida as she raised her hand. "Let me finish. I won't accept your apology…" she paused, making Hiccup anxious, "but I will accept you apology on 3 conditions."

Hiccup soon became suspicious of Merida's intentions. But this isn't the first time he had to comply to conditions and deals in order to solve a conflict. So he did what you're supposed to do in situations like this. Hear out what are the conditions and see if he can comply or not.

"And what are these conditions?" Hiccup asked.

"First," Merida raised her index finger, "you must help us in our Physics test and make sure we pass, we don't need to get a high score, and we only need a passing grade." Hiccup thought that was reasonable enough, that was the whole reason they came up to him in the first place. "Second," Merida continued, "keep the fact that we asked help from a student from Dreamworks Academy a secret, since I don't want any conflicts to happen between our schools right now. And if you _do_ tell anyone, I will personally shoot an arrow through your heart."

"That one I can agree on." Hiccup said. He knows some people from Dreamworks who just despise and hate Disney Academy so it'd be better if this meeting went unsaid.

"Third," Merida's face seemed sterner, "you're treating us after the exams and we'll eat again here at the café."

Hiccup stared at Merida like she was a ghost. Merida smirked at Hiccup's expression. The first two requests he could expected something like that, but the last one took him off guard. He hadn't expected to treat 2 students from Disney Academy by the end of the test. He _so_ needs to talk to Jack about this later. Then again… he'd probably want to tag along if he mentioned it.

"What's your choice, Hiccup?" Merida asked with a hint of teasing.

If he did all those conditions, he has no idea how his fate will turn, but if doesn't comply with those conditions, he might as well get eaten up by the guilt. Hiccup knew in his heart the right choice, yet he felt like he was going to regret it no matter what choice he made.

"Fine, I agree to your conditions." Hiccup sighed in defeat.

Merida smiled gleefully and took out her hand instead of saying anything. Hiccup took the hand and they shook on it.

"Let me call Rapunzel so we can start." Merida took out her phone and dialed Rapunzel's phone.

Unexpectedly to them, they heard a ringtone of a cell phone in the bushes behind them. Hiccup found it strange, yet Merida recognized the ringtone as the bushes behind them rustled.

"Hello?" A small voice answered on Merida's phone.

Unknown to the pair hiding in the bushes, Merida and Hiccup sneaked up behind them. Only when they saw and felt shadows loom over them, did they look back.

"YOU GUYS WERE EAVESDROPPING?!"

Yeah, they're dead.


	4. Friendship

**3****rd**** POV**

It was near the end of the test. Hiccup finished already and was simply waiting for the bell to ring. Jack finished just a few seconds ago and was now sleeping. His other classmates were done but most were still answering and struggling… mostly struggling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Mr. North― otherwise known as Santa Clause because if you took a first look at Mr. North, you would've thought he was the real thing, and some students still do think he is, maybe because he always seems to be the busiest ever Christmas―came in halfway through the door.

"Good day class!" He greeted in his usual jolly way. "Good day Megamind!"

"Oh, North! What brings you here to this class of Physics of mine?" Mr. Megamind asked in his usual gestures of exaggeration.

Mr. Megamind is… an eccentric teacher, and he sometimes pronounces words funny. But he _is_ their Physics teacher.

"Are Mr. Haddock and Mr. Frost done with the exam?" North turned to class, particularly Hiccup and Jack.

"Um… yes sir." Hiccup replied with a nervous tone.

Hiccup glanced at Jack with a slight scowl and hit jack using his elbow, causing Jack to bolt up his chair.

"Ha? Ha..? What is it? Is Pitch coming for my…" Jack stopped talking his dream nonsense when he saw everyone looking at him. And he didn't notice the slight drool on the side of his mouth. "Oh… um…" Jack leaned Hiccup, "why is everybody looking at us?" He whispered to Hiccup though almost everyone in the room could hear it.

The tension stopped when Mr. North cleared his throat. "Mr. Haddock, Mr. Frost, please follow me." Mr North left the room with regard to Megamind.

"Ohhhhh you guys are in trouble~" Snotlout teased as Jack and Hiccup stood up.

"What did you guys do this time?" Ruffnut ask with the usual snicker.

"Oh, let me guess! You guys got a bunch of buckets filled with stuff like… ice" Tuffnut started listing using his fingers, "larva, dirt… and hair and poured it all over the school animals, making the animals go wild!" The enthusiasm was obvious that it was what the twins wanted.

"That would be _awesome_!" Ruffnut agreed as she and her twin shared that look of mischief.

"That sounds like something _you_ two would do." Astrid pointed out.

"And the probability of Hiccup and Jack doing that is below 30%" Fishlegs added.

"And like we could actually pull of something like that." Hiccup commented.

"Why not?" Jack's expression told Hiccup that he shouldn't push the topic any further or that fantasy might actually come true.

"Let's just go, we wouldn't want to keep Mr. North waiting." Hiccup went first and Jack soon followed.

They went out the hallway and saw Mr. North talking to two girls at the end of the hallway. And the two girls looked very familiar. One girl had very short brown hair and the other girl had fiery red curly hair. Both girls were wearing the same uniform of blue and white uniforms. As Jack and Hiccup got closer, they instantly recognized the two girls as the girls turned to face them.

"Merida?" Hiccup called out.

"Rapunzel?" Jack also called out.

"Nice seeing you too, boys." Merida said with a tint of sarcasm.

School ends early for Merida and Rapunzel so they decided to pay Hiccup and Jack a visit while they still have classes to avoid other students from seeing them. And if students did happen to see them, they wouldn't care, because… what's wrong with seeing your _friends_?

Let's move on from the boring details and go directly to the exciting part now, shall we?

Moving on from school, since Dreamworks Academy's bell rang, they could go home already. But Merida reminded Hiccup of the condition he had to fulfill. So to get it over with, Hiccup decided to treat them altogether, much to Jack's delight.

"Thanks for the treat, Hiccup!" Rapunzel said with a big smile on her face as she drank her fruit juice.

"Yeah yeah, but don't expect me to do this again anytime soon." Hiccup added.

"Of course not. I'm not _that_ cruel!" Merida said with a sly smile as she ate her apple pie.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have plans to anyway?" Hiccup said in a glum and sarcastic way as munched on his Caramelized Spiced Pears.

"You know what, Hiccup?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "I think this is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship."

**AN**: Finally finished this story. I had to write this story because I couldn't get it out my mind. Now that I'm done, I can move on to my stories on Asianfanfics and Wattpad. Yeah… I'm addicted to fictional stories. I'm also planning on writing on another story here on FF and this time it's about the anime _Hetalia!~_ I've been addicted to Hetalia ever since my close and weird friend introduced me to it. It's going to be about them and their 2P! selves. If you don't know what 2P means it means your counterpart blah blah parallel universe thingy. Anyways, I can't get it out of my mind again, so I must write!

Thank you everyone that favorite, followed and reviewed my story, even though its only four chapters long. And this ending wasn't the best but I imagined it like this somehow so this is it! Thanks again, and please read my other story once I publish it!

You'll find it under my name anyway.


End file.
